


Схожесть

by your_jordan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Крохотная зарисовка о том, как Дина и Уилл теперь живут под одной крышей в другом городе после того, как покинули Хоукинс.
Kudos: 3





	Схожесть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/gifts).



— Джонатан просил передать. Он уже уехал.

Уилл кивает и берет протянутую пятерку с тихим: «Спасибо». Никто из них не думал, что общение будет таким неловким: со дня знакомства их разговоры можно перечесть по пальцам, а наедине они никогда не оставались вовсе. Дина тоже кивает, стоит некоторое время, затем уходит на кухню. Им не то, чтобы не о чем поговорить, но все крутится вокруг обыденного, когда люди живут под одной крышей. Об оставленном в Хоукинсе не упоминают не только они: Джонатан с Джойс не особо поднимают эту тему, но делятся последними новостями от Нэнси и Стива. С Майком говорят по отдельности, не сговариваясь уходя в разные части дома, когда он звонит. Дина говорит: «Это тебя» с легкой улыбкой. По очереди они с ним тоже не разговаривают, Уилл даже иногда подает знак рукой, что не надо передавать трубку, не сейчас. То, насколько мало слов им нужно, чтобы жить рядом, не стесняя друг друга, отлично подходит для обоих.

Но неловкость никуда не уходит, потому что остается то, что есть общее только у них, и недоступно никому другому. И это не Майк. Если два друга провели лето в одном лагере, можно бесконечно предаваться совместным воспоминаниям, эдакий неиссякаемый запас общих тем. Но если вы оба были в Изнанке, то автоматически появляется то, о чем не стоит упоминать и болезненно хочется обсудить одновременно.

— Это тебя, — Уилл передает трубку Дине, перекинувшись парой слов со своим другом. Он идет в комнату, скидывает рюкзак и запихивает его под кровать. После провинциального городка оказаться слишком способным учеником для их класса — это сразу плюсик по мнению учителей и минус во взаимодействии с одноклассниками. Ботаны везде ботаны, только здесь ты еще и новенький — двойное клеймо, которое обязательно в скором времени обернется неприятностями. Не то, чтобы у него нет возможности с кем-нибудь познакомиться, но заводить друзей не хочется. Это не временная мера, они не вернуться в Хоукинс. Но Майка, Лукаса и Дастина здесь нет, и замену им искать не хочется.

Но есть Джонатан. И Дина. Мама просит быть к ней дружелюбным, но они и так в хороших отношениях, насколько позволяет ситуация.

Уилл открывает ящик стола. Казалось бы, следует негодовать, что кто-то роется в твоих вещах, но отчего-то есть уверенность, что Дина рассматривает только рисунки. Дополнительное развлечение, когда целый день сидишь дома в компании телевизора. Он кладет новый рисунок поверх остальных и еще раз окидывает его критичным взглядом. Конечно, ему неизвестно, что Дина думает по их поводу, нет оценки единственного посетителя его карманной галереи. Но все равно волнение есть.

Джойс приносит домой вафли Eggo, а Дина, только увидев, поджимает губы и уходит к себе. Уилл убирает вафли в холодильник, но потом, подумав, разогревает их и напихивает в рот, и Джонатан следует его примеру. Чтобы не попались потом на глаза. Упаковку Уилл с завидным рвением запихивает подальше, пряча под прочим мусором. Джойс выходит из комнаты Дины и выглядит подавленной, но помогает им уничтожить злополучные вафли, хоть и без аппетита.

Уилл некоторое время сидит, не решаясь прервать молчание, затем уходит к себе и потрошит одну из коробок с вещами, которую обещает разобрать уже пару недель.

— Войдите.

Приходится перебороть стеснение, протянуть Дине комиксы и сесть рядом. Оказывается, что они с Макс уже читали их, хоть и не конкретно эти. Уилл готов поклясться, что они оба в этот момент думают о том, как мало знают друг о друге. Хотя, казалось бы, что может сблизить сильнее, чем общее на двоих понимание, что из себя представляет Изнанка.

— Таких у меня нет, но, может, тебе понравятся «Люди Икс»?

Не то, чтобы дальше общение идет легко и непринужденно, но Уиллу думается, что ему удалось отвлечь Дину от грустных мыслей.

Никаких напутствий Майк не давал, по крайней мере ему, Уиллу, но засела в голове мысль: «Позаботьтесь друг и друге, пока меня нет рядом».

Они втроем слушают музыку и Джонатан одобрительно ухмыляется, когда Дина сначала морщится, а потом просит сделать громче. Он начинает стучать пальцами по столешнице в такт, и Дина быстро присоединяется к нему, а следом и Уилл. Все трое ошибаются время от времени, но старательно пытаются отбивать ритм в унисон, следя за руками друг друга. Песня заканчивается, а они продолжают стучать. Джонатан не выдерживает первый, из-за чего их совместная музыкальная карьера тонет в оглушительном хохоте.

— Да, он мне рассказывал о том, как вы познакомились.

— И мне о том, как познакомились вы, — хмыкает Уилл и вытирает протянутый из мойки стакан, после чего убирает его в шкафчик. Мама говорит, что он очень вытянулся за лето, но расти не прекратил. Возможно, с усмешкой победителя сможет смотреть на кого-нибудь из своих друзей сверху вниз. Или нет. Даже скорее вряд ли.

За своими мыслями и тяжелым вздохом он пропускает сказанное Диной и растерянно смотрит на нее, продолжая вытирать посуду.

— Я говорю, что послушала бы твою версию.

— Не сильно она будет отличаться, — пожимает плечами Уилл.

— Майк сказал, что лучшее, что он когда-либо делал — это предложил тебе дружить, тогда, в детском саду.

— Учитывая то, как он обычно принимает решения — ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь.

Дина оборачивается и растерянно моргает, забыв про посуду. Уилл уже хочет оправдаться, сказать, что это всего лишь шутка, как она начинает со смехом брызгать в него водой.

— Я обязательно ему расскажу. Нет, я даже присвою твои слова себе, ты слишком прав!

Уилл закрывает лицо тарелкой как будто щитом и пытается дотянуться рукой до мойки, чтобы достойно дать отпор в этой битве.

Иногда случается так, что у Джойс и Джонатана смены не совпадают с выходными в школе, и тогда есть возможность немного насладиться тишиной, когда ты наедине с собой. Они снова живут на окраине, но Дина покидает дом ненадолго, прислушиваясь к просьбе Джойс не уходить далеко. Поэтому остаться одному практически невозможно, только в такое утро субботы, когда никого нет. Дина использует это время для прогулок, поскольку людей вокруг мало: после рабочей недели все любят поспать.

Сегодня Уилл встает куда раньше обычного и с удивлением обнаруживает, что дом уже в его распоряжении. Еще нет и девяти, неужели Дина уходит так рано? Прихватив подсохший тост он собирается посидеть на заднем дворе, но, не дойдя до двери, останавливается и замирает.

Даже не выглядывая в окно Уилл понимает, кто тихо всхлипывает на заднем крыльце. Никогда еще Дина не плакала при нем, разве что выглядела грустной иногда. Впрочем, и сейчас не предполагаются зрители, всхлипы очень тихие и редкие. Уилл пятится назад и уходит обратно в комнату. Он доедает тост прямо в кровати, роняя крошки на одеяло, и ждет еще около получаса прежде, чем выйти на кухню. И то потому, что оттуда начинает тянуть ароматом жареного бекона.

— Доброе утро! — салютует ему прихваткой Дина и снова отворачивается к плите. Уилл достает из холодильника молоко и украдкой бросает на нее взгляд. В другой день, скорее всего, он бы пристал с расспросами, увидев чуть припухшие от слез веки, но сейчас даже рад, что есть возможность просто улыбнуться и вместе спокойно позавтракать.

— Я в ужасе от математики.

— Я, честно говоря, тоже, — хмурится Уилл, всматриваясь в задание. Он старается игнорировать чужое присутствие и сосредоточиться на домашней работе, пока Дина с интересом рассматривает его вещи. Пришлось ей дать официальное разрешение приходить в его комнату, поскольку без него она даже не стучала, ждала, пока выйдет сам по иному поводу.

Сейчас, когда Дина стоит за его плечом и тоже смотрит в учебник, чувствуется вся ответственность, поэтому Уилл старается писать аккуратно, чтобы можно было разобрать решения, раз ей так интересно.

— Вот этот красивый, — палец с не особо аккуратно подстриженным ногтем указывает на один из его рисунков на полях. Так вот, на что она обратила внимание. Уилл смущенно запускает руку в волосы и трет затылок.

— Вот этот мне тоже нравится, — Дина как ни в чем не бывало листает страницы и останавливается на заинтересовавших ее художествах. Да, библиотекари Уилла заслуженно не любят.

— Спасибо.

Он возвращается мыслями к задаче и нервно постукивает карандашом по тетради. Дина сидит в его комнате все два часа, что он воюет с домашней работой, читая комиксы, и лишь изредка отвлекая. По окончании работы Уилл обессилено утыкается лбом в тетрадь и прикрывает глаза, затем садится обратно и разминает шею.

— Выглядишь уставшим. Возвращаться и еще несколько часов вчитываться в книги — кажется, это тяжело.

— Не то слово. Тебе повезло, что ты в школу не ходишь, — он тут же замолкает и оборачивается в испуге. Дина смотрит на него немного тоскливо, но прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сказать, качает головой и даже выдавливает из себя улыбку:

— Ничего, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Но…

— Все в порядке.

Уилл поджимает губы и виновато опускает плечи. Затем подскакивает с места и почти бегом уносится из комнаты. Когда возвращается в ответ на удивленный взгляд лишь протягивает Дине несколько книг:

— Это энциклопедии, думаю, тебе понравится. Не так, как комиксы, конечно, но должно быть интересно.

Джойс смеется и треплет их по макушкам, когда они разговаривают с Макс и Лукасом, прижавшись к телефонной трубке с разных сторон.

— Мистер Кларк снова сокрушался, что вы переехали, — говорит Макс, и Уилл готов поспорить, что она закатывает глаза.

— Может, он скучает не только по Уиллу? — смеется Лукас и, похоже, отходит подальше, так как его голос слышится тише.

— Дай ему еще один пинок, Макс, от меня, — незамедлительно отвечает Уилл и с хитрой усмешкой переглядывается с Диной, когда его просьбу исполняют.

Толкового разговора на четверых, конечно, не получается, но очень весело, чтобы жалеть.

— Все нормально там у вас? — вдруг спрашивает Лукас серьезным голосом, и Макс тоже перестает смеяться.

— Да. А у вас? — пауза затягивается, и отвечает Дина, поворачивая голову и вопросительно глядя на Уилла, когда он отодвигается от трубки.

Они быстро прощаются и некоторое время сидят в тишине.

— У нас все хорошо, — Дина легко дотрагивается до его плеча, — и у них тоже. Все позади.

— Ты права, — кивает Уилл.

Вторая их совместная прогулка проходит в куда более приятной атмосфере, чем предыдущая. В прошлое воскресенье так и не получилось насладиться последним осенним теплом и непринужденно провести время, настолько сильно все четверо нервничали и смотрели по сторонам. Джонатан присоединяется чуть позже, когда они уже играют в автоматы перед киносеансом.

— Ты чуть не опоздал! — с улыбкой отчитывает его Уилл и уклоняется, чтобы не позволить брату потрепать себя по голове. Он все еще намеренно поддается Дине, но делает все очень аккуратно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, научить ее играть и дать порадоваться победам.

Дорога домой проходит в очень теплой атмосфере, такой, какая должна быть после похода в кино всей семьей. Несмотря на то, что уже становится прохладно, Джойс разрешает им поесть мороженое.

— Тебе принести что-нибудь? — заботливо спрашивает Дина, когда Уилл заходится в новом приступе кашля. Он в ответ отрицательно качает головой и откидывается обратно на подушки. Из-за температуры морозит, а такое состояние после случившегося способно довести до истерики. Теперь Уилл теплолюбивее самых привередливых цветов в соседском саду, настолько не терпит холод.

— Лучше тебе не находится здесь, пока он не поправится, иначе заразишься, — не особо строго говорит Джойс и проверяет градусник.

— Не заболею, — отмахивается Дина, но уходит.

Уилл тоже думает, что она не может заболеть. Оказалось, может.

— Тебе принести что-нибудь? — гнусаво спрашивает он, заходя к ней в комнату.

— Просто уйди и дай мне умереть.

— Значит, теневой монстр с тобой не справился, а простуда сможет? — ухмыляется Уилл и передает ей чашку чая. Он и сам чувствует себя неважно, но никого нет дома, а настроение Дины крайне упадническое во время болезни.

— Это хуже. Поверь, мне есть с чем сравнивать, — она делает над собой усилие и привстает, чтобы принять напиток, но, не донеся кружку до рта, добавляет:

— Как и тебе, Уилл. Знаю, там холодно. Здесь тоже, если нет дорогих тебе людей.

«Мне тепло», — хочет ответить Уилл, но лишь кивает, словно это подразумевается и вслух проговаривать необходимости нет. Дина шумно пьет чай, берет с тумбочки энциклопедию с большим количеством закладок и кладет ее к себе на колени.

— Уилл, Майк звонит, иди скорей сюда!


End file.
